


Cookie Thief

by Hallowed_Ground



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demon Ghouls with human vessels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, None of the Papa' are dead they're just retired, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowed_Ground/pseuds/Hallowed_Ground
Summary: Rain finds his older brother Omega crying.





	Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please be gentle with me.  
> I shared my headcanon for the first time on tumblr and got some positive reactions, so I've decided to try writing it. Critiques are very much welcomed.
> 
> Call it controversial, but if you squint slightly it might come off as a Omega/Rain fic. Hidden Romantic feelings or Brotherly love? You decide how you want to read it.

When a ghoul is summoned, they take possession over a human vessel. Their vessel shifts and develops ghoulish characteristic; horns, tails, sharp teeth and claws, darkened gray and black skin. Quintessence ghouls in particular tend to have a conflicting attribute that doesn’t work well in the human realm… their appetite. Quintessence ghouls require more nourishment then their other elemental siblings because their powers require loads of energy. Since Quintessence ghouls tend to be more peaceful compared to other ghouls (especially temperamental fire ghouls) they store their energy in a by adding a little chubbiness on their frame. It is a normal trait among their kind and has never been a problem… that is… until they’re summoned to earth.

It’s been a few years since Omega retired from being a band ghoul and returned to his service as a church ghoul. Retired band ghouls are very respected among members of the church and treated in highest regard. Omega had always been a popular ghoul with his charming personality and good nature. There was no one who disliked the ghoul or spoke ill of him… until one day…

Everyone had gathered for dinner in the great hall; Omega sat with his fellow retired band ghouls. He was in such a good mood after a good day and was happy to be in such good company. He and his brothers shared stories while piling their plate high with succulent meats and creamy potatoes. Omega specifically had added an extra portion to his plate. As he ate and listened to his brothers speak, he felt like he was being watched by someone. His gaze traveled among the other crowded tables until he noticed three sisters of sin watching him. One of the sister’s leaned closer to the other and said something before they started giggling among each other. Omega gave a small smile towards them even though he didn’t know what they were talking about. “Oof! I’m stuffed” one of his brothers spoke which drew his attention back, his eyes gazing down at the half-eaten plate. His brothers chuckled knowing full well what Omega was thinking, “Here” the one brother pushed his plate towards him. Omega happily took the plate and ate.

Later that evening Omega made his way back to his bedroom, belly full and ready to crawl into bed. Before he could get to his room he heard a sound, it sounded like giggled coming toward him. The same sisters from earlier rounded the corner and paused when they saw Omega. “Good evening Omega” The tallest sister greeted while glancing towards her fellow sisters with a smirk before they began to giggle again. “Good evening sisters, what seems to be so funny?” Omega inquired, they quieted down before the shortest sister spoke, “We’re surprised”. “Surprised about what?” Omega was fully intrigued as to what the sisters could be talking about. They looked between each other, two of them covering their mouths to stifle their laughter, “After eating so much we’re surprised you haven’t burst a seem in your clothing” the tallest laughed cruelly along with her other sisters. The smile on his face slowly dropped as his graze drifted from the laughing sisters to his own physique. The sisters took this opportunity to slip past Omega and hurry down the hallway, their cruel laughter echoing as the ghoul was left alone.

When Omega was still a band ghoul he spent almost every day performing for the masses; he put his heart and soul in the performance. They loved it when he’d stomp to the beat at certain points and he’d always finish a show sweating yet satisfied that it had been a great performance…. but Omega wasn’t a band ghoul anymore. His days didn’t consist of such energetic performances anymore, which meant that he wasn’t burning off energy as frequently. He stared down at his stomach, the words of the sisters ringing loudly in his head… had he gained weight? Since when was his stomach so… large? Omega placed a shaky hand on his stomach. His vision was beginning to blur as tears began to prick at his eyes, and his cheeks felt terribly warm. His breathing had become slightly erratic and his heartbeat raced. Glancing around to make sure no one else was watching or had witness what had happened Omega took off in the opposite direction of his room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain quietly crept through the halls, staying out of site and hoping he wouldn’t get caught. He and his sibling had returned for their American leg of touring and were resting up before they began the European portion. At dinner while sitting with his siblings, Rain let his mind and gaze wander away from what Swiss was talking about. His gaze landed upon the group of retired band ghouls; Era 1, 2 and 3 sat together merrily chatting away and eating their fill. One day he’d be sitting there among them. One particular ghoul caught his attention… Omega. All eyes were on him as he spoke; his fellow ghouls eating up his words he spoke and when he said something comical, they erupted with laughter. It was easy to see why Omega was popular. Rain remembered the day that the title of band ghouls was passed on to him and his siblings. 

He wasn’t confident that he could uphold such an honored title after such talented ghouls. He sat in the garden after the ceremony, his siblings staying behind to chat with their predecessors. Omega appeared by his side and smiled that wonderful smile toward him. Rain remembered how his heart fluttered at the site, “Nervous?” Omega asked, Rain meekly nodded. “Don’t be. Yeah, the first few shows are the toughest; you might get stage fright, miss a note or two during a song, trip or fall” Omega paused and wrapped an arm around Rain’s shoulders, “But it gets easier the more shows you do. Trust me. I know you and your siblings will do a fantastic job”. Rain sat and stared in awe at the Quintessence ghoul before managing a quiet ‘thank you’. Omega smiled and affectionately rubbed Rain’ shoulder before taking his leave. To say Rain was starstruck in that moment was quite an understatement. Rain gazed down at his plate and noticed his dessert was missing! He glanced around and Dew was staring at him as he munched away at Rain’ dessert, “You snooze, you lose” he chuckled.

Rain always looked forward to dessert, so he was upset that Dew had stolen his at dinner. After dinner when everyone slowly retired back to their rooms for the night, Rain crept through the halls. He had snuck into the kitchen and stolen a box of cookies, and was now trying not to get caught. He heard approaching laughter and quickly hid in the shadows. Three laughing sisters hurried by without noticing him. When the coast was clear Rain continued on his way to his destination; the old clock tower. No one goes up there anymore, so it had become his little hiding spot. Quickly and quietly he ascended the stairs, treats in one hand and the anticipation of satisfying his sweet tooth. He froze at the top of the stairs when he spotted someone in his hiding spot… that someone was Omega.

Rain thought he had been caught.

Had Omega spotted him stealing from the kitchen? Was he here to scold him and report him to Sister Imperator?

Rain’ fears of getting in trouble halted when he heard sniffles. Sniffles? Rain put the box of cookies down before he cautiously crawled towards his older brother. The closer he got he noticed tears streaking down the ghoul’s cheeks. His heart ached at the sight and he let out a soft sad trilling sound. Omega’ eyes snapped up towards him; fear and heartbreak heavy in his gaze. “Rain? What are you doing up here?” Omega asked with hoarse voice as he rubbed at his tears in attempt to conceal the evidence of his weakest moment. Rain wasn’t good with words when it came to others being in distress, so all he could do was trill as he got close enough to sit near the older ghoul. He leaned forward and gently bumped his forehead against the other ghoul’s shoulder in an attempt to should affection. Omega watched him before his eyes began to water again and he began to sniffle again. Rain shifted closer and pressed his forehead to the others, cupping Omegas cheeks as he tried to brush away the tears. They stayed like that for awhile; neither knowing what to say to the other. “P-Please don’t cry” Rain stammered as he placed a soft kiss on the grieving ghoul’s nose, Omega gripped both of Rain’ wrist as he guided his hands away from him. He shook his head and turned away from the younger ghoul in attempt of closing in on himself. Rain trill sadly as he shifted to sit behind the ghoul and wrap his arms around him, resting his head against his back. Omega started to shake as he was overtaken by self-loathing again, “Tell me…” Rain mumbled as he continued to hold the other.

Eventually everything just bubbled out of Omega, with a shaky voice he divulged everything in that moment. The Quintessence felt disgusted with himself and was waiting for the worst possible response from the younger ghoul… but it never came. “Lies…” he barely heard Rain whisper, “You’re the strongest, most talented, and most adored ghoul in this church. Those sisters are liars… snakes…” Rain spoke with more confidence than he ever expected his could muster in an emotional moment like this. Omega remained still for a moment, “I’ve always wished I could be more like you…” Rain finished as he hugged his elder tighter. Omega let one of his hand rest over the one wrapped around his middle, the fact that Rain’ hands were resting upon the unwanted excess on his human vessel made him feel odd. Slightly repulsed by the idea that the water ghoul had to feel that… but he hadn’t pulled away. “I love you Omega” Rain mumbled quietly as he nuzzled Omega.

Omega pulled away from Rain and stared at him, he was searching for some sign that showed that he was lying to him… but he didn’t. A small trembling smile pulled at his lips before he leaned forward and affectionately bumped his forehead against the other; a low yet soft purr rumbling from the elder. Rain reciprocated with his own purring and crawling into the others lap, nuzzling into his neck. They remained like that for quite sometime before Omega spoke “What were you doing up here anyways?”. “This is my hiding spot. I come up here when I want to be alone or to hide” Rain softly spoke as he continued to nuzzle. “This was my hiding spot when I was younger too” Omega confessed, “So which is it? Did you want to be alone or were you hiding?”. A smiled pulled at Rain’ lips before he answered, “I stole a box of cookies from the kitchen… want to share them?”.

Omega chuckled.


End file.
